


Every New Beginning

by bar2d2s



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, TFA spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to him with tales of the desert and a droid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every New Beginning

He's heard of Jakku, a backwater junkyard of a planet that people spent their entire lives trying to leave. It reminds him so much of Tatooine, he aches.

She comes to him with tales of the desert and a droid, of a man falling out of the open sky and stealing her off for an adventure, and the tale is so familiar he could recite it in his sleep.

The loneliness, the desire for something more she cannot name, the natural way her trust falls to a complete stranger. A seedy bar, the emergence of a legend. The Resistance, a capture, a battle of minds. Discovering her own power. The loss of a mentor. A battle of wills, a rescue. Despite everything that has happened, longing to return to all she ever knew, but knowing she can never go home again.

Rey will have sand in her boots and grease beneath her fingernails until the end of her days, and Luke understands. It wasn't so long ago that this was his story; he can only pray that hers ends happily.


End file.
